Au nom de la Liberté par les lecteurs
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: Ceci est un recueil d'OS sur Au nom de la Liberté, écrits par les lecteurs. Tous thèmes, tous ratings, toutes dissidences. Enjoy ! Dernier posté - Toxic, par Charlie la Hobbit
1. Jusqu'à quand résonnera cette - Nodoka

Hey, bande d'humains de bas-étage !

En total plagiat de la Mandragore, donc, voici un recueil d'OS sur _Au nom de la Liberté_ , fait par les lecteurs. Tous les thèmes, toutes les dissidences, tous les ratings peuvent être présents, vous pouvez en écrire plusieurs, ressusciter des gens et même me buter. Si jamais vous voulez m'envoyer un truc, MP et on s'en occupe.

Et c'est la merveilleuse Nodoka997 qui ouvre la danse ! Pas de rating particulier, disons (de toute façon, vous avez survécu jusque-là pour ANDLL hein). J'ai rien touch, juste fait un tout petit peu de mise en page.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Jusqu'à quand résonnera cette mélodie ?**

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand chose, pour s'emporter. Une menace, un danger, une simple suspicion ou un défi, et ils s'embrasaient dans le feu destructeur de ce mélange fascinant de haine et de plaisir. Quoi de plus normal, alors, que de retrouver ces émotions dans leurs étreintes ?

Quelque part, au détour d'un tournant du destin, ils s'étaient retrouvés ensembles. Et ils avaient appris à faire avec, finalement, comme ils s'étaient fait à cet hôte funeste _**[1]**_ qui partageait leur corps et refusait de les laisser partir. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre, sinon sombrer dans la folie ?

* * *

 _Ils étaient deux fous. Deux fous qui s'étaient trouvés, et qui avaient trouvé quelque chose en l'autre. Quoi, je ne sais pas. La même lueur dans les yeux, peut-être ? Le même désir malsain de nous protéger ? Ou tout simplement... la même perdition ?_

 _Si tu savais, Victor. Comme je t'ai haï, comme j'ai eu peur de toi._

 _Comme je t'ai aimé, presque admiré et envié, aussi._

 _J'espère tellement qu'en ces quelques instants, tu as su trouver quelque chose._

 _Je vous en ai voulu, tellement longtemps. Je vous en veux toujours. Et je crois que je ne cesserai de vous en vouloir._

 _Ça ne m'empêche pas de vous pleurer._

* * *

Alors, ils sombraient à deux. Le temps d'une noyade, ils se perdaient jusqu'aux méandres de la violence, griffant et mordant la peau de l'autre, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du plaisir qu'ils culpabilisaient d'éprouver. Ils haletaient, grognaient. Elle danseuse, lui chanteur, ils composaient une mélodie étrange, tordue, peut-être un peu stridente, mais c'était une mélodie quand même.

Et alors que Victor se fondait un peu plus en Logan, alors qu'ils approchaient le paroxysme de la volupté, incapable de différencier la violence de ce sentiment si bon, ils se faisaient mal, mal jusqu'à en saigner.

Alors, comme d'habitude, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, fatigués, il se dirent avec la même fatalité qu'ils devaient vraiment être pourris jusqu'à la moelle, pour être si vicieux et mauvais. Ça ne les empêchait pas de recommencer, encore, pour tenir, peut-être, pour se réprimer, aussi.

Et les deux tueurs se détruisaient comme ils se soignaient l'espace de quelques instants hors du temps.

Cette fois, cependant, ce fut légèrement différent. Comme si Victor sentait son masque se craqueler une fois de trop, et il fut incapable de le remettre sur son visage froid assez vite. Et alors, une larme, brillante, incongrue, vint rouler sur sa joue.

Logan le regarda, un peu trop longtemps. Il fallait bien que ça arrive, réalisa-t-elle. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait résisté et pas lui, c'est parce qu'elle, elle ne pensait qu'à sa propre survie. Lui portait sur ses épaules le poids de toutes les autres. Et il craquait, une fois, certainement cette unique fois, avant de redevenir monstre.

Alors, doucement, presque tendrement, elle aussi, elle fit quelque chose d'incongru. Dans un baiser papillon, aussi éphémère qu'éternel, elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue mouillée de Victor. Et le tueur, surpris, s'attendant certainement à une indifférence glaciale ou à un silence poli, sous la stupéfaction, laissa couler une autre larme. Elle reçut ce même traitement, doux et passionné, qui ne correspondait tellement pas à cette belle danseuse meurtrière.

Hésitant, il posa son front contre celui de Logan, qui ne le repoussa pas. Ils restèrent ainsi un temps, dans l'illusion que peut-être, ils pouvaient être comme ça pour toujours.

Mais inévitablement, le charme se rompit lorsque quelqu'un passa devant la pièce où ils se cachaient – par honte peut-être ? – en baillant si fort que le bruit résonna dans leurs oreilles endormies depuis ce silence compréhensif.

Logan se leva, cherchant à tâtons ses vêtements. Et Victor ne sut que faire, que dire, encore un peu perdu, complètement déboussolé.

\- Je... entama-t-il.

Sa voix se bloqua. Que dire ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas prononcer « Je t'aime ». Certes, il ressentait bien quelque chose pour Logan, comme elle ressentait probablement quelque chose pour lui. Mais un « Je t'aime », c'était beau, pur, éternel. Rien de ce qu'ils n'étaient, souillés jusqu'à l'âme, mourant à chaque seconde, hideux dans leurs ressemblances.

Il n'y avait peut-être rien à dire.

Et alors que Victor se résolvait à se taire, dans un souffle chuchoté, Logan murmura :

\- Je sais.

Et elle partit.

* * *

 _Étiez-vous capable d'amour, dans ces instants ? Vous dissimulant sans vous rendre compte que tout le monde savait, et que quelque part, tout le monde espérait un peu pour vous. Espoir vain que vous aviez abandonné, atrocement lucides, nous, on avait voulu y croire._

 _Nous étions naïfs, encore. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, nous étions toujours stupides._

 _Mais je vous aime. Et moi aussi, consumé par cette rage envers vous, j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher un peu de ce que vous éprouviez en ne pouvant m'empêcher de vous aimer comme vous n'avez certainement jamais pu le faire._

 _Je vous aime tellement..._

 _Et j'ai si peur, quand les soldats viennent, que je serais presque prêt à vous pardonner._

* * *

 _ **[1]**_ Allusion à la série Dexter : le personnage principal appelle ses pulsions de meurtre _« dark passenger »_ , traduit « hôte funeste » en français.

* * *

C'EST PARFAIT PUTAIN, PARFAIT

Hésitez pas à reviewer, je fais passer, et j'espère que vous avez autant aimé que moi. Enjoy !


	2. Toxic - Charlie

Parfois, j'vous vois shipper et je me demande ce que j'ai fait. Puis, je vous lis et j'aime ça de ouf.

J'aimerais aussi préciser qu'à cause de vous, j'envisage très sérieusement la relation Logan/Victor comme étant canon dans la fic. Dam it.

Second OS sur ANDLL, par Charlie la Hobbit ! Pas de rating, pensez à reviewer.

NdA : Hey les gens ! Ici Charlie le temps d'un petit message d'amouuuur aux lecteurs. Voilà un OS sur la musique Toxic de Britney Spears, sur ce MERVEILLEUX SHIP qu'est Logan/Victor d'ANDLL. C'était tout, des câlins, moi j'retourne écrire du yaoi ;)

* * *

Toxique

 _Baby, can't you see ?_

 _I'm calling._

 _A guy like you_

 _Should wearing a warning._

 _It's dangerous,_

 _I'm fallin'_

Une passion dévorante, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Une flamme indéchiffrable brillant dans des yeux trop sombres, Dangereuse fascination pour l'autre. S'attirant, se repoussant, ils sombraient ensemble.

 _There's no escape._

 _I can't wait,_

 _I need a hit._

 _Baby, give me it._

 _You're dangerous,_

 _I'm lovin' it._

Une passion sans issue, impossible à ralentir. Les coups devenaient des baisers brûlants. Les hurlements de rage des gémissements de plaisir. Détestés puis désirés. Ils en avaient besoin. C'était vital. C'était dangereux.

 _Too high,_

 _Can't come down._

 _Losing my head,_

 _Spinning 'round and 'round._

 _Do you feel me now ?_

Une passion n'ayant plus sa place dans ce monde. Trop haut pour redescendre. Trop bas pour remonter. S'aimer jusqu'à la folie. L'atteindre à son paroxysme. Ensemble. Unis, pour le meilleur et surtout le pire.

Me comprends-tu, Victor ? Tu me fais tourner la tête. Tu m'entraînes dans une ronde infernale. Fascinante. Passionnante. Dévorante.

 _With a taste a your lips,_

 _I'm on a ride._

 _You're toxic._

 _I'm sleeping under._

 _With a taste of poison paradise,_

 _I'm addicted to you._

 _Dont' you know that you're toxic ?_

 _And I love what you do._

 _Don't you know that you're toxic ?_

Tes lèvres, ta peau, ton corps. Une drogue, m'entraînant si bas et pourtant si haut. _Logan._ Un nom au goût de Paradis. Un nom au goût de Poison. Si addictif. Si toxique. Tu me détruits. Et j'aime ça.

 _It's getting late_

 _To give you up._

 _I took a sip_

 _From my devil's cup._

 _Slowly,_

 _It's taking over me._

Il est trop tard pour s'en sortir. J'ai goûté à la passion du Diable. Elle m'entraîne. Tu m'entraînes. Lentement. Passionnément. Me faisant passer du Septième Ciel au Troisième Sous-Sol. Le temps d'un instant, dans tes bras. Dangereuse prison dorée, à la fois accueillante et repoussante. Comme toi. Comme nous.

 _Too high,_

 _Can't come down._

 _It's in the air,_

 _And it's all around._

 _Can you feel me now ?_

Nous. Toujours trop haut. Toujours trop bas. Dans cette toxique passion, nous ne sommes que les pions. Nous subissons cet amour trop impur. Trop instable. Ressenti jusqu'aux tréfonds de nos entrailles. Nous le vivons. Nous nous aimons.

 _Don't you know that you're toxic ?_

Sois toxique. Fais-moi mal. Empoisonne-moi jusqu'à la mort.

 _With a taste of your lips,_

 _I'm on ride._

 _You're toxic,_

 _I'm sleeping under._

 _With a taste of poison paradise,_

 _I'm addicted to you._

 _Don't you know that you're toxic ?_

Elle nous consume. Nous empoisonne. Nous rapproche. Nous entraîne. Addictif, toxique. Délicieuse, envoûtante.

 _Intoxicate me now_

 _With your lovin' now._

 _I think I'm ready now._

Tes lèvres dévorant les miennes, encore et encore. Dévore-moi, détruits-moi comme bon te semble. Nous sombrons ensemble.

 _Intoxicate me now_

 _With your lovin' now._

 _I think I'm ready now._

Tes mains caressant mon corps, encore et encore. Caresse-moi, enivre-moi comme bon te semble. Nous sombrons ensemble.

 _Passion dévorante, enivrante. Délicieusement mortelle._

* * *

C'est cool de ouf putain.


	3. Dans un monde parallèle

J'ai toujours pas de chapitre d'ANDLL mais j'ai une crackfic de JustePhi ! (qui, comme sa PP Twitter indique, consomme en grande quantité diverses drogues pas si charlie qu- /baf/)(et le fait que ce soit moi, sous la direction de Kalincka, qui l'ai bidouillée ne change rien au fait que Phi est une droguée).

Pas de rating, and enjoy !

* * *

 **Au Nom De La Liberté (dans un univers parallèle)**

Alors, c'est l'histoire d'une bande de vidéastes ma foi fort sympathiques qui vivent bien tranquillement, quand soudain, après des attentats d'une rare barbarie (des terroristes armés de brosse à dents, la violence quoi !) un type prend la tête du pouvoir et impose une dictature.

Le problème, c'est que le monsieur en question, Idnhada (ça rime avec Nutella), est moche, mais moche, du coup personne n'ose l'interrompre parce qu'on ne peut pas le regarder en face sans rigoler - ce qui la fout mal, pendant une tentative de rébellion. Ce gougnaffier impose donc toutes ses lois en toute tranquillité et va même jusqu'à interdire Internet (souvenir douloureux d'une vidéo embarassante qui l'avait fait passer dans WTC, ce qui lui a valu un traumatisme infantile qu'il a refoulé tout au fond de de lui pendant sa puberté).

Nos vidéastes (surtout Antoine, pour des raisons évidentes) sont donc considérés comme de dangereux hors-la-loi et ils décident de fuir. On ne sait pas trop où, mais le fait est : ils prennent la fuite. Parce qu'ils sont comme ça, ces chers petits : courageux et braves. Bref, une fuite que ne se fera pas sans encombre puisque Jérémy, David et Charlotte décident de les lâcher en cours de route à causes d'ampoules aux pieds. ("Ma motivation tombe sous les ampoules, pas les idées" dira alors cette jeune femme fantastique.) En parallèle, deux amies extrêmement kikoos ayant pour nom Lena/Logan et Leïzzy décident de fuir également - elles ont raison, Myriam la Gydias désire les inscrire dans un internat horrible où toutes les photocopies sont en Comic Sans et où les élèves votent LePen, c'est chaud maggle.

Mais laissons de côté le rythme EFFRENE de cette intrigue (roflcopter) pour nous centrer sur les personnages principaux de cette fantastique épopée :

Tout d'abord nous avons Victor, qui est le bisounours de la bande (Petit, il s'est évanoui de terreur en voyant sa mère écraser une malheureuse guêpe qui avait toute sa vie devant elle. Depuis c'est un pacifiste acharné, très porté sur les actions humanitaires et le macramé en maison de retraite.) Derrière lui (c'est une métaphore sérieux, bande d'obsédées) nous avons Antoine, un mec homophobe et profondément hétéro qui n'a jamais regardé un homme de sa vie - d'ailleurs, il s'entend très bien avec Mathieu sur ce point, mais pour ce dernier, c'est parce qu'il est asexuel, asexué, et a passé les trois quarts de son adolescence dans un couvent. Ils sont donc de très bons amis sans ambiguité aucune, n'est-ce pas.

Ensuite, nous avons Yéyé, monogame et très pudique, qu'on n'entend rarement mais que tout le monde soupçonne d'être habité par des pulsions meurtrières incontrôlables ("parce quand on chante aussi faux, ça ne peut QUE être une tentative de meurtre déguisée" - Patrick Baud, 2015). Patrick et François, respectivement...euh..."raconteur d'histoires" et cinéphile, sont très proches, parce que même dans un univers parallèle, Mad arrivera à mettre du yaoi, hein, ho, hé dis, faut pas déconner. (Première et (presque) unique fois où j'éris du yaoi. Savourez, les enfants, savourez.).

Au dessus de tout ce petit monde (là aussi c'est une métaphore, vous êtes vraiment des perverses c'est incroyable) nous avons les Grenier, qui ont la particularité d'être immortels. Oui oui. Links est très proche d'eux d'ailleurs, puis qu'il ne ressent pas la douleur, ce qui confère à ces trois-là un bonus de 1000 points de badassitude. Links aime la vie, il l'aime passionément, et d'ailleurs quand sa famille les abandonne (les ampoules au pied, suivez un peu) il dit lui même « Osef, j'ai toute la viiiiiie » (juste avant de se faire assommer par Yéyé, qui craint qu'on lui vole son statut de chanteur du groupe).

Mais la révolte gronde. Depuis qu'un petit rigolo a parlé de fermer les kebab de Béziers au prétexte que «c'est pas très charlie», la France - toujours sous la présidence de Luther - est en ébullition. Le pays se coupe totalement du reste du monde. D'une part, parce que le président est toujours aussi moche, alors bon, les autres présidents européens ne veulent pas le rencontrer, et ensuite parce que lesdits sont tous solidaires du Kebab. Ils ont même des pancartes «Je suis Sauce Blanche» ce qui fait bien marrer Antoine. Allez comprendre. Bref.

Dernière chose. Je ne peux pas parler de La Liberté N'a Pas De Nom sans parler d'une sous-intrigue capitale. Une énigme qui a passionné Twitter tout entier. Un nom sur toutes les lèvres, sans que nul ne puisse y mettre un visage. Un chef d'oeuvre de la web-littérature, un algorithme démentiel, générateur de pulsions meurtrières depuis 2014, j'ai nommé : l'Ecrivain. (D'après un poulpe bleu, c'est mieux avec une majuscule, et elle a parfaitement raison cette gourgandine).

Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ? Est-ce l'Homme-Ecureuil ? On ne le saura que bien plus tard dans l'histoire, mais comme je suis sympa, je ne vais pas vous spoiler. Ma générosité me perdra. (Encore que, si vous êtes sur ce recueil, logiquement vous avez lu la fic originale...enfin j'espère pour vous.) Toujours est-il que cet auteur en a fasciné plus d'une, avec ces soldats dont il parle sans cesse mais qu'on ne voit jamais arriver (c'est comme l'hiver dans Game Of Thrones. Mais je m'égare. GARE).

Après moult péripéties, ces vidéastes rencontrent le couple Logan/Leizzy (Victor et Logan ? Haha non. Ecoutez, je sais que vous faites tout pour que ce ship devienne réel dans la fic mais tout de même, trois OS consécutifs sur ce couple, ça commence à se voir), car le monde est aussi petit que Mathieu. Ils trouvent un endroit sans 4G («Au Choix de Buscarron», c'est un bar très sympa. En plus, comme aucun de nos héros ne dispose d'arme nucléaire, pour tout un tas de raisons plus ou moins évidentes, ils sont tout de suite bien accueillis, c'est bonne ambiance.)

Yéyé décide alors de squatter la cave du bar pour monter son Cabaret Noir (avec Antoine et les Grenier à l'ingé son), Logan et Leizzy se marient, Mathieu et Links font un Point Culture sur la Rhubarbe (feat E-Penser), Victor et François font une vidéo ensemble (feat Patrick que tout le monde oublie, le pauvre garçon), et tout est bien qui finit bien.

Ils vivent heureux et font plein de petites reviews.

* * *

 _Un journal sans auteur agite faiblement ses pages, oublié de tous._

 _Et les soldats n'arrivent toujours pas..._

* * *

Voilààà (sa crackfic me tue à chaque fois)(elle est bien)(de ouf)

Laissez une review à JustePhi *keur*


End file.
